


Rewards

by frequencyFragmented



Series: Hellbent [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frequencyFragmented/pseuds/frequencyFragmented
Summary: Aria hadn't expected to walk in on Arlong, nor had she expected him to repay her.A direct follow-up to Dedication.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [Dedication](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8578546). You might wanna read that before you start on this. I finally hit 100k words on Hellbent (which this will be appearing in once I have a big enough chronological buffer), so I decided to reward myself by posting smut. Yay!

"Do you feel better now, captain?" Aria asked, a coy smirk on her face. Arlong snorted, and his teeth glinted mirthfully in the dimly lit bathroom.

Arlong had been tense and irritable when she walked in, the only thing stopping him from snarling at her probably being his mortification, but his frame held no tension or anxiety at all now. He was more disheveled now, his face an interesting shade of purple as blood flushed to his cheeks, and his thighs and palms were sweaty, but he had never looked more at ease.

The saw-tooth fishman pulled her into a searing kiss, and it was impossible to ignore how he moaned into it, the sound causing the heat between her thighs to intensify. Arlong was not quiet, always groaning or moaning or panting, much to Aria's pleasure. It wouldn't surprise her if he snarled in the heat of the moment, too, and the thought sent electricity up her spine. Or perhaps that was the result of Arlong squeezing the back of her thigh? She sighed blissfully, enjoying the lingering lust-filled affections of her captain as he sucked harshly on her collar, claiming her.

Aria was still reeling from being allowed to help Arlong. While they had reached an agreement, his affections rewarding her work, the captain had always excused himself whenever things got too heated. Aria knew it was because he couldn't stomach the thought of laying with a human. No matter how much he crooned that she was nakama, a fishman in all but flesh, he still held back. It wasn't like she didn't understand his hesitation, after either hearing the atrocities committed by humans on fishmen or having figured it out herself. And she couldn't expect his hatred to wane for her, especially when they had only had their arrangement for such a short period of time. But she'd be damned if it wasn't frustrating, to have makeout sessions and have the saw-tooth fishman suddenly disappear on her, leaving her surprised and hurt and way too turned on to just go back to work.

Tonight had been such an overwhelming amount of progress. Sure, she hadn't expected to walk in on Arlong like that, and Aria was certain he probably had nearly died of embarrassment with that vile look he'd shot her before she took advantage of the situation, but progress was progress. The sight of Arlong looking down at her, half-lidded eyes glazed over with lust and his mouth agape as he panted would be burned into her memory forever, and that was certainly a bonus. 

The fact that she was, once again, too turned on to focus was a negative. Arlong kept her close, his arm loosely draped around the small of her back as he teasingly rubbed circles into the flesh there. It was hard to resist just tugging off her clothes and letting him run his calloused hands all over her. Aria found herself intoxicated by the taste of his lips, the feel of his breath on her skin, and the heat of his bare skin seeping through her thin cotton sleepwear. Arlong was fond of taunting her, slow and lazy, until she was mewling against him wantonly, and now that he had been satisfied it seemed like he was content to keep up the trend.

Aria was caught off guard when Arlong picked her up just long enough to slide her shorts down, her face burning in both surprise and embarrassment. She bared her teeth at Arlong, brows raised incredulously at his sudden disregard, but he just snickered at her, a fangy little smirk her only warning before her shirt met a similar fate on the floor.

"Don't look so surprised now, this is only fair." Arlong taunted, his voice wavering as he tried restraining his laughter.

"What? Fair?" Aria sneered. She moved to cover her breasts with her arms, but Arlong grabbed them both easily within one large, webbed hand and pulled them down. Aria turned up her nose, indignant at his ability to restrain her so effortlessly. That only seemed to amuse him further, and the scientist could make out the laughter in his eyes even in the dim lighting.

"There's no need to be nervous, my dear." Arlong purred. "You're going to be rewarded for your dedication."

His words sent electricity down her spine, almost as breathtaking as the way his hands trailed over her bared breasts. Goose-flesh rose wherever his skin touched, and Aria ignored the way she shivered in favor of focusing on his wording. "Rewarded?" She repeated, licking her lips. The way Arlong was looking at her made her feel vulnerable and exposed. He could tell, by the way he squeezed her thigh.

Her captain chose not to respond, and instead tweaked her nipple. Aria hissed in pleasure, but her face heated even more. As Arlong rolled the bud in between his fingers, she couldn't help but remember that he hadn't let himself touch her breasts without clothing between them, and she froze. She'd wanted progress, and oh, was she getting it. Aria slid her arms around his neck and kissed him, no longer caring about the aftereffects of her dedication.

That was a mistake, one Aria realized after Arlong smirked against her lips. His hands grasped her waist as he stood, and Aria nearly yelped in surprise, her thighs wrapping around his midsection in order to keep herself from falling. "Let's go to the other room, dear." He snickered against her lips, and Aria could do nothing but hold on as he carried her to his bed.

"I want to see you squirm." Arlong cooed as he dropped her on the bed. Aria barely had time to register his words as she was too preoccupied with Arlong sliding his fingers into the waistband of her panties and tugging them off as effortlessly as he had the rest of her clothing. Aria froze when she finally did, and looked up to see Arlong licking his thin lips.

"You've gotten plenty of that already." Aria said, and Arlong laughed deeply at that.

"Have I, now? I feel like I'll never tire of seeing my favorite little scientist mewling under me." Arlong's husky voice only served to make Aria clench her thighs together, resulting in another lecherous smirk from the shark, and the realization that she was naked under him didn't stop the heat between them from intensifying. It wasn't like it was the first time Arlong had seen her undressed, as he loved to show he owned the place by waltzing into the en suite whenever she bathed or showered, but those times had always been dismissive and disinterested. 

That was not the case now. 

Arlong was reveling in the fact that she was fully revealed under him. His hands were on her breast and shoulder, gently pushing her into the plush comforter beneath her as his webbed fingers teased at her nipples. Nudging her knees apart with his own he settled on the bed, and tossed her thigh over his so he could sit between her legs. Arlong snickered at the way she tried to clench her thighs together still. "Your shyness is so rare that it's adorable."

Aria pursed her lips and didn't meet his eyes, sure that if she became any more warm in the face that she would just faint. At least she was already on the bed, if it came to that. But nervousness had never stopped her mouth from running before. "You never answered me about my 'reward,' which could mean any number of things coming from you."

Arlong chuckled darkly, and pleasurable shivers ran through her hard enough for her to forget her nervousness. She tugged at his shirt hard enough to bring him hovering above her, and she smirked coyly at his surprised face. "Please, captain." She murmured with half-lidded eyes, a practiced sultry look causing her superior's breath to hitch and his eyes to widen. He placed hands on either side of her, stabilizing himself as he leaned down until there was little more than inches between them. Aria ran her fingers down his bare skin, ran her fingers through his hair, and said, "I'm yours."

She didn't even have to look him in the eye to know his pupils had become pinpricks. His mouth crashed on to hers, only foresight protecting her face from his rostrum's sharp edges as Arlong aggressively kissed her. Aria mewled as his hand slid down her side and sunk between her thighs, his mouth never once leaving hers as his fingers drew electricity against her skin. Her breath hitched as the saw-tooth fishman slid his hand against her core, and she stopped breathing altogether when he brushed his middle finger against her clit, nothing but pleasure filling her senses. "I was going to tease you a bit more," Arlong murmured, the corners of his mouth flickered into a teasing smile that just barely hinted at his teeth, "but you're always so impatient."

Aria whimpered loudly as Arlong stroked her bud. He was hot and warm and his calloused hands were so much more pleasurable than her own. She barely felt the bed shift when Arlong moved, her eyes closed as she enjoyed his rough fingers swirling circles against her, and she moaned when she felt Arlong's mouth on her nipple. She'd been fighting against arching her back, but the pleasure building in her core and Arlong's teeth grazing against her tit made it difficult to restrain herself any more. The tip of his rostrum digging into her chest reminded her why she had.

"Ar-arlong..." Aria whined, and shifted her hips so that she could grind against his hand. Ever cruel, he ignored her and kept rubbing agonizingly slow patterns against her clit. She felt him snicker against her breast, and his hot breath caused her to groan. She peaked an eye open and whimpered at the sight of Arlong flicking his tongue against her nipple and his hand moving in between her thighs. He was taking her time as she had earlier, exploring and taunting, but his patience had far outlasted hers. The pleasure was becoming unbearable as it built, and her thighs were beginning to shake, her toes curled and clenched as her captain did as he wanted.

Finally, Arlong took pity on her. He took her mouth as he sunk his fingers into her canal, and greedily absorbed her moans. He licked his lips as they parted, and Aria knew by the mischievous look in his eyes that he still had more planned. There was little she could do about it, arching her hips into his palm as she burned inside, too far gone to her lust to care.  
She whined when the fishman took his hand away, and her brows furrowed when he settled her deeper into the bed. Her heart, which had been thumping loudly since she walked in on Arlong, somehow managed to beat even rougher when he spread her legs and examined her core. "Such a nice shade of red." Arlong purred, running his fingers against her pubic hair. "I'd expected pink." Aria flushed, and Arlong's teeth glinted in the dark. "Be careful, now. I don't want to cut you."

Aria blinked at the warning, mind too fogged with lust to understand until Arlong had his face between her thighs and his mouth on her clit. She moaned his name in surprise and pleasure and her core burned hotter than ever at the sight of it. His pupils became pinpricks at her response, and he pulled her pelvis closer to him, sucking at her cherry chapstick furiously. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the intensity, her memory taunting her with how badly she had wanted this from him for months, and she mewled his name again and again, only encouraging him. He lapped at her wetness, swirled his tongue around her clit, and every minor movement he made drove her wild. Every instinct within her wanted to buck her hips, but Arlong's sharp nose was already biting into her flesh. She mollified her instincts by burying her hands into his hair, biting her lips, and curling her toes against the comforter.

Arlong's eyes met hers, and the need she'd been feeling since she had walked in on Arlong had been building and building, becoming painful and burning, but now she was seeing stars as she finally came. Her whole body shuddered and her grip became slack as the orgasm ran through her body. Arlong stilled, and watched as it overtook her, and waited until her body relaxed before lapping at her entrance. "So sweet." Arlong murmured. "Unexpected."

As Aria recovered, Arlong untangled himself from her legs, and pressed his lips to hers. Her brows furrowed at the new taste on his lips, and her cheeks flushed when she realized it was hers. Arlong wiped at his mouth when he pulled away, and glanced at the blanket underneath them. "Ah, dammit."

Aria let him take the comforter off the bed as they cleaned up, and he tossed it on the couch along with his shirt before climbing under the remaining covers with her. They were both exhausted and spent and the laundry could wait until the morning.

"I hope that little reward will encourage you to keep up your dedication." Arlong purred into her ear, and Aria scoffed as she nestled herself into his arms. They smelled of sweat and sex and she couldn't resist teasing him a little bit more despite her exhaustion.

"You can always come to me if you need help, captain." She cooed back. If her captain said anything, she didn't catch it, and the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was the feel of his arms squeezing her tightly.


End file.
